When Paper's Turns To Ashes
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: Based on a true story. An award winning young writer was diagnosed with Tuberculosis. She was stuck with the low chances to heal. Falling ill was the last thing she expected in her peaceful and active life. Her time freezes. She could no longer see herself writing nor her at said, until a certain ruthless editor of a renowned publishing company comes along. HaizakixOC


Summary: Based on a true story. An award winning young writer was diagnosed with Tuberculosis and she was stuck in between the low chances to heal. Falling ill was the last thing she expected in her peaceful and active life. Her time freezes. She could no longer see herself writing nor her future. That said, until a certain ruthless editor of a renowned publishing company comes along to replace her former editor.

Pairing : Haizaki Shougo x OC , Nijimura x OC

Genre : Angst, Hurt and Comfort , Friendship

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Yousei<strong>

Have ya guys ever read a story or a fan fiction based on its own writer? If you have not then, I will introduce you to one. Here is a story where real life took a different route. A story where it was wrote by pens onto papers. Where it turns into a Kuroko No Basuke version.

This book will be _my proof of life_.

**.**

**.**

_**25th September 2013**_

The buses start its engine as instructors from various universities urged their students to get in as they checked each student for attendance. A particular short blue haired female student from one of the universities participating in the Friendship Camp hurried to the third bus where the instructor was calling for her name, "Haruna Rina!" It was only when she stepped into the bus; she realized her duffel was missing from her hands.

"Rina, you forgot your duffel!" the pinknette half shouted at her from outside of the bus, just next to the seats where the two of them supposed to sit. The bluenette shifts her sapphire gaze from the compartment on top of her to the pinknette outside who was carrying her black colored duffel bag.

She poked her head out of the window, "Gomenne, Satsuki! Could you stuff the duffle into the compartment while you're out there?" she bowed her head slightly, with her hands apologizing to her best friend, Momoi Satsuki. A degree level student who was taking Culinary Arts, she travels from Okinawa to Tokyo to continue her studies. A friendly yet smart student and all rounder as well. Compare to Haruna, she has much more womanly figure while Haruna was a simple woman with simple fashion taste and active in extracurricular especially tennis.

Momoi sighed, "You're lucky to have me; else you would go by without clothes there." She grumbles as she stuffed the black duffle bag into the compartments at the side of the bus. Haruna chuckles lightly as she watched the pinknette enters the bus and took her seat next to her, the bluenette smiled, "I'm happy you're here then. Thank you for coming even though you weren't chosen for it."

"Well, it's better a better choice than doing nothing at home, right? Besides, I'm sure it'll be fun." the latter returns her smile as she leans back, waiting for the rest of the students fills the bus while the instructors did their final check on the students before they depart.

Haruna looked outside the window as the bus began to move, "I hope so." She mumbles as she watched the clouds passed by.

**.**

**.**

_**6th September 2013**_

She was walking down the hall from the library when she saw the notice board area packed with students. She then, detected a pink colored hair student among the sea of students in front of the board as she walks closer to it, curious to see what the admins has put up for the students. Momoi's head perked upon noticing the bluenette approaching them.

"Rina, have you read the notice?" Haruna follows her line of sight to the notice board. She furrowed when she noticed her name was in the list, "They did not just do that." She mumbles underneath her breathe, "We have a friendly match with Teiko University that week." Her frowns grew deeper upon noticing the dates for the Friendship Camp.

"Apparently they did and you have no choice but to attend it. It is a tradition for all second year top three students in each course partakes in it. If you ask me, it sounded more like a Camp for The Smart than the camp for friendship building." Momoi shrugs as she watched the bluenette left the crowd.

Haruna halted abruptly, "Do you think I can be excused from it? I am not so fond of camps, and the tennis tournament is coming up and all. We should be practicing not camping in the middle of the jungle..." she trails off, noticing an upperclassman approaching them.

"Sup, Haruna, Momoi." The senpai whose hair are black like the crows feathers, while his eyes hidden underneath those friendly façade. The two bowed slightly, "Shoichi-senpai, what are you doing here? I thought you're doing your internship today." Momoi asked as they watched the taller man shifts his bag packs on his shoulder.

"I was but the club adviser wants me to see him today, regarding the first string players for the upcoming tournament." Then the sound of the crowds nearby caught his attention, "Ah, it's this time of the year isn't it. I heard one of our first strings in the girls tennis was chosen to attend it…" he trails off as he shifts his gaze to the smaller bluenette in front of him, "It was you, wasn't it? The second ranked student in Business Management Course."

Haruna's small shoulder fell, "Yes, it was me…is there any way to escape it? I mean I preferred attending the practice than the camp."

Shoichi hummed, "For as long as I've been in this university, I never heard anyone manage to get their way out of the camp. I tried that a few years ago and failed miserably." He shrugged, frowning slightly at his miserable attempt. Shoichi Imayoshi, a third year student who was taking a Master course in Science and Technology. He was also four years older than the two kouhai's of his. A real genius one might add.

"I see…"

The older man pats her shoulder, "Chin up, it'll be fun than you think it would. You will be fine. You can have Momoi to accompany you." He smiled but that did not make her feel any better. She felt that she should not attend this camp.

**.**

**.**

She sighed inwardly as she closes her eyes, 'At least I finished the book before the camp starts. Shuzou-kun won't be bugging me till the next ones.' Slowly, she drifts to the la, la land, as the journey to the destination will not be over in two hours.

Little does she knows, this camp will be the turn of her life.

* * *

><p>A gentle nudge on her shoulder as she shifts in her sleep, "Rina, wake up, we're here." Her best friend shook her shoulder a little more as the other students began unloading from the bus. Finally, the bluenette finally woke. Momoi grabbed the bluenette's bag pack from the compartment above, "Hurry, they're taking attendance and dividing us into groups."<p>

Haruna quickly grabs the bag that the pinknette shoved at her and left the bus soon after as they made their beeline towards their group nearby the entrance of the Camp where several more other groups of students gathers around their instructors. Then, she noticed several other instructors were holding a numbered flag, in different colors.

"Haruna-san, attention here, please." Her instructor calls for her as he shoved a can of sticks in it, "Each one of you will take one of this and at the end of the stick will show you, which team you will be in. There will be ten teams and in each team; there will be at least one student from each university that attends today. No buts." He cut them off when he noticed several of them was about to object that decision.

"It's Friendship Camp and the purpose of this camp is to build strong bonds among allied universities. So suck it up. You ain't leaving this **_hell_** no matter what you do." He lets out a villainous laughter as they all sweat dropped.

Haruna face palmed, 'This is why I refuse to attend it. Kasamatsu – Sensei's bound to have his fun torturing us.' Momoi giggles, "Well, at least we know we won't be bored with sensei around." Of course, Kasamatsu Yukio was one of the lecturers in their university. Often called as the villain due to his Sparta training in tennis and basketball while, teaching accounting to his students. Sure, he was an incarnation of the devil itself but he is caring when he needs to. He never harms his students.

"Alright guys, on my count – 1, 2, 3!" everyone plucked their sticks, immediately checking the colors at the bottom of the stick. Some were exchanging disappointed looks with each other while Haruna gets the purple ones. Her pair of blue eyes searched for the instructor with the purple colored team flag.

Their group instructor clapped his hands to gain their attention, "Now that you all know which group you will be in, I want you to be at your best behavior. What you do will reflect the university image, so think wisely before you do something stupid. "He warned them, "Last but not least…" he grins, "Have fun."

**...**

With that, everyone began making their way to each colored team instructor. Momoi did not have problem with the dividing since she enjoys meeting new people. While, Haruna forced herself to the group of unknown people who eyed her curiously. She bowed, "I'm Haruna Rina from Lim Kok Wing University of Technologies and Science." She sighed inwardly. How she hates introducing herself from that particular university.

Now, let us indulge why she hated it. Lim Kok Wing University of Technologies and Science is a private university where students from the high-class society attend. The fees were expensive that the lower class might not afford it and the standard grade to enter this university was extremely high, especially if you are requesting for scholarship or student loans. So, if you are a 50-50 grade student, you can forget about entering it.

Haruna on the other hand, was one of the selected few to receive full scholarship. She came from a middle class family and entering this university was never in her list until a scout approached her.

"Ah, so you're that Haruna Rina –san from the first string girls tennis team. I saw the friendly match you guys had a few months ago!" someone broke the tension, and then took her hands as he shook her hands, "I'm Totsuka Mizuki from Tokyo University of Arts." The taller teen whose hair is slightly dark brown, long smooth bangs falls over his eyes. His eyes matched his hair color, while his skin was oddly pale. Nevertheless, a good-looking man.

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you." Everyone began to warm up to each other once they are comfortable with each other presence. Of course, it was a little awkward at first but all went well soon after.

* * *

><p>That said and done, each team has their own quarters, properly divided for girls and boys. It was not exactly a camp since you have a small lodging house to your own instead of staying in the tent. It would be their home for the next 3 days.<p>

"Haruna-san, think we should move now, they're leaving to the beach." Her new friend, Totsuka knocked on the girl's quarters and stayed at the entrance while the bluenette hurried to grab her phone and puts on her sports shoes.

**…**

When they reached the beach, each group was already there. On the sandy beach lays a large long rope for tug of war, while on the other side lays several items with a starting mark on the sand at the opposite side, 'I wish I could be at home, right now, working on the next book or even better, practicing for the tournament.' Haruna sighed inwardly as she prepared for her turn to run to the other side to get the items.

The events passed by in a blink of an eye, with the Purple Team won third place while the team Satsuki's in – Pink Team won first place, having several sportsman in their team was an advantage to them. She will not blame her teammates though, just like her, they did not know it would have physical straining activities.

* * *

><p>It was a little later in the evening after dinner when everyone has their own freedom to move about the quarters to another to talk. A campfire started as some of them from several different universities was chatting and mingling to one another. From the Purple Team quarters, the campfire was in sight but Haruna decided to stay on the veranda and have a peaceful time on her own as she opens a new notebook while she tapped the pen on top of the hardcover book. Her sapphire eyes look over to the peaceful jungle then to the campfire opposite her direction.<p>

'Hmm … this is harder than writing at home…' as she looked at the blank pages of her book. Suddenly, a text message came in as her phone beeps quietly on her side. Gingerly, she picked the red colored phone up and slides her thumb on the unlock icon. An eyebrow rose, 'From Shu-chan.' her eyes read the said text message.

_Rina, your book has pass through the beta stage, so far the staff does not have problems with it as always. I will send you the first copy of the book once the printer is good to go. I expect to see more masterpiece coming from you._

A small smile curved on her pinkish lips, and then she began pressing on the words icons to return a reply to the raven-haired man. Then, another text message came in. She blinks.

_I will treat you to your favorite cake as a reward, when you get back from your camp. Stay safe and have fun._

She chuckles, "Shu-chan always knows what I love." She began writing her reply – _Looking forward to it._

"What are you doing?" a voice startled her from behind as she quickly kept the phone aside. She smiled her teammate, "It's nothing. Just relaxing here." she watched him settling himself on the wooden floor as he leans against the wall.

Then, he looked over to the campfire site, "I see, mind if I join you?" She nodded as she shifts her gaze to her notebook. Totsuka made himself comfortable as he opens the book he was bringing.

Then, she noticed the book he was holding. The bruenette noticed the curious gaze the latter was casting at the book, "It's one of my favorite books." He smiled, and then he looked at the open book, "The writer captures each scene perfectly. Sure, the angst was heavy but that is what I loved about it. It felt real. The characters were portrayed beautifully." Haruna remained silent as she listens to her new friend.

"Yousei won several awards for her masterpieces but no one knows her real name or how she looked liked. The only thing the publishing company ever released was, she's a student in one of the universities in Tokyo and a female too." His shoulder fell, "Regardless of whether she's an adult or not, her books are amazing." His chocolate brown eyes shine in admiration.

"Her books kept me going. No matter how bad things goes, one must never give up." He sighed, "I do wish I could be like her protagonist in this book – Fate and Destiny. She never gave up till the end." Haruna noticed those saddening brown eyes as he looks at the book.

"Why do you say so?"

His grips on the book tightens, "Because I –"suddenly he coughed, which turns into a fit as he wheezed. Haruna quickly ran inside as she grabbed the bottle of water from her nightstand, and rushed to the wheezing teammate of hers. His face turns deathly pale as she tries to sooth his fit, by massaging his back. Slowly, he drank the water.

After a while, the fit slowly eased up. His eyes shut close as he tries to regain his even breathing. Then, he opens his eyes, looking at the worried Haruna, "Are you alright?"

He frowned as he looks away, "I really shouldn't be here." He quickly stands up. Bewildered with the brunette's behavior, she watched him wobbled as he stands up. As soon as he reaches the exit of the girl's quarters, he looked at her, guilt sprawled across his once clear eyes; he forced a smile, "Sorry, I really didn't mean to cause you troubles."

Quickly, he opens the door, "See ya."

Haruna tilted her head, "That was weird." She turns around and went back to the veranda, just as she was about to sit down, she noticed the book that Totsuka brought were left forgotten on the floor. Sprawled opened in one of its pages. She picked up the book as she looked through the pages, then she stares at the front cover.

She sighed, "Yousei…huh…" she closed the book and puts it at the side. She sat down and picked her notebook as the pen in her right hand began to dance across the snow white paper. Slowly, she began to lose herself in a world of imaginations as her blue eyes look intensively as the bold of the black pen carved its way into the paper, every word on every sentence on every line.

Haruna Rina, 22 years old, a student in Lim Kok Wing University, Japan branch, taking a Degree Course in Business Management was the young novelist who achieved several awards for her novels. She was also known as – _Yousei aka Fairy._

* * *

><p>Yep, I moved from the usual form. A Haizaki Shougo Fanfiction this time. I believe this will be another angst. But please do review. I appreciate it. I am trying to get back my touch but it's harder than i thought it'd be.<p>

Be aware that, half of this story will be based on my real life. I will change some part of it to fit it in as a story and due to privacy but as most of you know things changed after I went to that certain camp last year in September. So, the story will began there.

Thanks to StarryNightGazer for giving me some ideas on the titles. Also, if anyone would want to make a better cover for this book, i would much appreciate it as the one i made was just a simple one. **(NOOB)** LOL

Thank you for reading.

Rainee.


End file.
